


Untouchable

by xEryChan



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEryChan/pseuds/xEryChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don't know a thing. We'll show them all that we're much better together. The love we got is so untouchable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three-parter and it's based off the song Untouchable by Big Time Rush, which is an amazing song and I strongly recommend you check it out. I love it.

I couldn’t stop smiling as I sat in my car.

I can see him through him the window waiting for by the phone for me to call. The moonlight was shining on him too.

He looks so beautiful.

Sometimes I wonder if he even realizes how stunning he is. He’s perfect in every single way possible. I often wonder how he’s even real at times.

How dumb of me not to introduce myself. My name is James McGuiness but everyone I know calls me Jay.

This beauty I was talking about before is my boyfriend, Nathan Sykes.

I know what you’re probably thinking. What am I doing dating a Sykes? Our families are mortal enemies. Well, that didn’t stop me from falling in love with Nathan. There’s just no one like him. No one gets me like how he does. He’s the only person who loves me and accepts me for who I am, I don’t want to be with anyone else but him.

It feels like the world is against us. They want to see us fall. But our loves is like a castle, they can try but they will never be able to break down the walls. There’s like a forcefield all around us, two hearts will keep us strong. I got Nathan and he’s got me.

I would fight for him if I had to.

_Stop staring at him and pick up your phone and call him already, bird._ A voice in my head told me. I need to stop doing this. Oh you know, staring at Nathan from outside his house, just admiring his beauty.

I picked my phone and dialing his number. I watched from my car as he picked up the phone. “Hello?” I heard his voice on the phone.

“Hey babe,” I greeted him. “I’m right outside your house now.”

He walked to his window and stared out at my car. I gave a little wave, which he returned. “Okay, my parents are asleep now. Just be careful coming up, don’t need them waking up and finding you in my room.”

“I’ll be as a quiet as I can.” I said and hung up my phone. I got out of my car and proceeded to make my way over to the tree, which was next to Nathan’s room. He was waiting by the window for me. Took me a couple of minutes to climb the tree but I did and soon, I was standing in his room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me, greeting him with a kiss. “I wish we didn’t have to sneak around like this.” He said, a sad look written on his face.

Remember when I said the world was up against us? Yeah, it’s true, the world was up against us. We had to sneak around, just to keep our relationship a secret. I knew the fact that we had to sneak around was getting to Nathan but if his father found out about us, well, lets just say that it wouldn’t end well.

“I do too.” I told him as well. He sighed sadly. “But I know you’re the one I want to be with.” I told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Jay.” He told me. I smiled and reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand. He looked up at me. Oh my god, he’s so gorgeous.

“I love you too, Nath.” I found myself pressing my lips again his moments later. He returned the kiss, his hands reaching around my neck. My arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his tiny frame closer to my body.

The kiss broke apart and I rested my forehead against his. “Come run away with me.” I couldn’t help myself from saying that.

It caught his attention and he looked up at me, shocked. “What?” I took a seat on his bed. He stood in front of me and I placed my hands on his hips. “Yeah, lets run away and get away from this mess. Lets get away from this dumb feud between our families.”

“Running away won’t solve anything though, Jay. It may just make things worse.” He broke away from me and turned around so he was facing the window.

“It won’t, Nath.” I reassured him.

I stood up from the bed, standing behind the love of my life and I hugged him from behind. I wish we could stay like this forever. “Picture this. We’re in paradise, somewhere only we know. We don’t have to worry about a thing. We’ll spend the rest of our lives together, just you and me.”

I could feel his body trembling slightly in my arms as his hands went to hold mine.

I turned him around so he was facing me and my hands made their way up to his face to cup his cheeks. “Hey, don’t you worry about a thing, Nath; a love like this is forever. They don’t even know a thing, we’ll show them all that we’re much better together.”

I caressed his cheek with my thumb. “The love we have is so untouchable.”

He tackled me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He rested his head against my chest. He was still shaking in my arms a bit.

“Is that a yes?” I asked, kissing his hair.

“That’s a definitely,” he mumbled, against my chest. He pulled away and looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes but he looked so happy. “Tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, I’ll pick you up first thing in the morning.” I kissed the top of his head. “I can’t wait.”

“You better get some sleep.” I said, pressing my lips against his forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Jay.” He said, kissing me one last time. “I love you.”

I took his hand, “I love you too, Nath.” I told him and I brought his hand to my lips to kiss his knuckles.

I then turned around and made my way over to his window and down the tree. He stood by the window and watched me as I made my way to my car.

Once I got in, I smiled. I couldn’t wait to get away. To leave this place behind and spend the rest of my life with the one person I love more then anything.

And I knew he felt the same.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of Untouchable. Enjoy..

Two hours.

That’s how long I had been sitting in front of Nathan’s house in the morning, waiting for him to come out. He never came down though.

I was begging to get worried sick. This wasn’t like him.

I decided to get out of the car and take a look. Thank god no one is home, that’ll make looking for him easier. I climbed the tree by his window. Surprisingly it was open. He usually locks it before going to bed.

Something wasn’t right. The state of Nathan’s room gave that away. The room was cleaned out. The bed, his desk, the dresser where he keeps his cloths. Everything was gone.

I just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right but I decided to search the rest of his house before I jumped to conclusions.

It was like the whole house had been cleaned out. Every single room in the house, including the living room, the den, and the kitchen, were completely cleaned out. Even the bathroom. I didn’t know what to think.

Did Nathan change his mind about running away with me?

No, he couldn’t have. He would have called me. Or texted me at least. Something happened to him, I’m sure of it.

But what?

That was when I noticed a piece of paper on the back of the door. Without even thinking twice, I picked it up and read it over.

_I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that Nathan is gone._

_I know all about your plans about running away with Nathan. I will not allow that to happen. I will not lose my son to you, the son of my worst enemy, of all people._

_Good luck finding him, James._

_~ Harry Sykes_

So Nathan didn’t change his mind about running away with me, he was taken.

Kidnapped.

By his own father.

I swear, I never liked his father but this made my anger skyrocket. What kind of a father kidnaps his own son? Well, apparently Nathan’s father does.

I have to find Nathan. Who knows what Harry is doing to Nathan now?

I have to save him.

But how?

If there’s anyone I know who will help, it’s Tom. Tom Parker. He worked for Nathan’s father but to be honest, he hates Harry Sykes as much as I do but he just adored Nathan. He thought of Nathan as if he was his younger brother.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Tom’s number before I made my way out of Nathan’s house.

"Hey, Tom, it’s me." I greeted once he answered. “Listen, we have a problem."

I’ll do whatever it takes to find Nathan and save him, even if it means killing someone.

He means everything to me and I won’t lose him.

Not now, not ever.

xxx

_-Normal POV-_

"Are you crazy?!" Nathan shouted at the top of his lungs at his father.

Nathan woke up in the Sykes family cottage. He had no idea his he had gotten there though. The last thing he remembers is packing his stuff to run away with Jay and then the next thing he knew, he was waking up in this place.

"Far from it, son." Harry said.

"Why dad?" Nathan asked, feeling as though his father had betrayed him. “How could you do this?"

Nathan’s father just laughed, ruthlessly. It was the kind of laugh that you would hear in the movies and it caused Nathan to shudder in fear. Harry then sat on the bed across from him. “I’ll do what I have to do if it means keeping you away from that boyfriend of yours.”

That caught Nathan off guard. How did Harry know about him and Jay. “How do you-“

"How do I know about your relationship with my arch enemy’s son?" All Nathan could do was glare at his father. He had no idea what to say. “I heard the two of you talking last night, found out that you were planning to run away with him and I can't let happen that."

And suddenly it all came back to him.

Harry came into his room when he started packing and the two argued. Nathan would not change his mind about going with Jay so when Nathan turned around, Harry took the opportunity to slam a cloth, which was drenched with chloroform, over his mouth.

"How could you?!" Nathan asked again. “I’m your son."

"You betrayed me!" Harry shouted. “You’re giving up everything for him.” The way Harry said the word him made Nathan shudder. “Everything I have worked so hard for. I had high hopes for you, Nathan, but you’re giving it all up. For James McGuiness, the son of my worst enemy.”

"I love him."

"He’s just like his father, why can’t you see that?"

"He’s nothing like his father."

"Yes, he is. I can’t even look at you anymore without seeing him staring through me because he’s been inside of you. The same wink and smile. Edward McGuiness has been destroying my life from day one and now his son is doing the same thing by taking away the most important and precious thing in my life: you."

"So, what are you going to do with me? You can’t just keep me here as a prisoner for the rest of my life."

Yes, he can. Nathan told himself. If he’s desperate enough to kidnap me just to keep me away from Jay, he’d definitely keep me captive for the rest of my life.

"He’ll come looking for me." Nathan told his father. “He’ll find me."

Harry laughed, “I’d love to see him try. He has no idea where we are now and if he does come,” Harry went through his pocket and, to Nathan’s horror, took out a gun. “I won’t hesitate to shoot him dead.”

Nathan had no idea what to say. He never would have thought his father would ever do something like this. He never thought his father hated Jay enough to kill him if he were to come and try to save Nathan. “You’re crazy.” He spat, glaring at his father.

"I’m not crazy." Harry told him, standing up and ruffling his hair up a bit. “I just won’t lose you to him."

Harry then stood up and made his way to the door. “I’m going out for a bit, son. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

Soon Nathan was alone. He immediately jumped up and tried the door, only to find it was locked from the outside. He was trapped. With no way to get out.

_What about my phone?_ Nathan then dug through his pocket, only to find that his phone was gone. _This cannot be happening._ He stared at the doorknob, chest heavy and he slowly sank to his knees with his forehead resting against the door.

Nathan took his wallet out his back pocket and he took the picture of him and Jay. It was taken at a party, Jay stood behind Nathan and had his arms around Nathan tightly.

He knew one thing. Jay was probably looking for him but he didn’t want Jay to find him. Harry Sykes was a man of his word and if Jay showed up, he would not hesitate to kill Jay. Nathan couldn’t stand the thought of his father doing anything to harm Jay. What’s even worse is that it would be on him.

A single, lone thought came to his mind as he turned so he was sitting against the wall with his arms around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

_Please, Jay, Don’t come looking for me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part. Enjoy..

“Look, Jay.” Tom told me. “I’d love to help you. Really, I would. But I have no idea where Nath is now.”

I’ve been talking to Tom for the last hour in the local coffee shop, just asking him if he has any idea where Nathan is but all he’s told me is that he has no idea where Harry took him. I just can’t seem to believe that, he has to know.

I was so sure that he would know. He’s my only hope of finding Nath.

I can’t help but feel like I’ve somehow let Nathan down. I should spent the night with him. Maybe if I was there, this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Nathan wouldn’t out there somewhere and I’d be going crazy looking for him. Maybe we’d be on a plane right now to get away from all this craziness and this stupid feud between families.

I have to find him. He’s out there somewhere and who knows what his father is doing to him.

“He must have told you something.” I argued. “They always go away from the summer. Where do they go? That has to be where Nath is now.”

"I really don’t know. Neither of them have told me where they go."

I looked down at my feet. This cannot be happening. “I have to find him. I can’t even imagine what that monster is doing to him.”

Tom sighed, “Jay, Harry Sykes might be a power hungry jerk but I don’t think he’d do anything to physically harm Nathan.”

Did Tom just really say that to me? “He was craziness enough to take Nathan in the middle of the night, just to keep him away from me.”

“I don’t know, he just doesn’t like the kind of guy that would do anything to harm another person, especially his own child.”

“It doesn’t matter, Tom. I still have to find him.”

Tom seemed to have noticed that I was beating myself up cause he placed a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Jay. There’s no way you could have known this was going to happen. And don’t worry, we’ll find Nath.”

I nodded, what else could I say? “Do you have any idea where they spend the summers? That has to be he’s taken Nathan to.”

I’m sure of that. Where they go to spend the summers is where Nathan has to be now. Where would he be?

“I really have no idea where it is.” Tom began, “Nathan told me they usually go to this cottage.”

“Where is it, Tom?”

“I don’t know,” Tom told me. “All I know is that it’s someplace not to far from the water but that’s it. He never specifically told me where it is. I’m sorry, Jay.”

I couldn’t help but groan. Nathan could be anywhere now and I can’t do anything about it. He could be in another country for all I know. ‘Someplace the water’ isn’t enough for me to go off of.

_Where are you, Nath? Where did he take you?_

“Thanks anyways, Tom.” For nothing but I’m not about to say that to him.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you more, I really am.” He said,

It’s not your fault. I’m not giving up until I find him.”

He nodded. He knew that was true, I wasn’t going to give up until I found him. “I need to get home now, Kelsey’s waiting for me.” He stood up, “Just be careful, Jay.” He told me before leaving the coffee shop we were in.

I turned around and watched him leave. What did he mean by that?

_xxx_

After doing some research, I think I had finally found where Nathan is.

It’s a small, little cottage in the middle of the woods. It was on the local lake - which I have forgotten the name of – and, like Tom said, it wasn’t too far from the ocean.

I’m not going to go into how I found out about it, all you need to know is that I’m on my way there now. I have a really good feeling about this too. This has to be where he is.

After what seemed like like an hour drive, I finally pulled up. I didn’t see any car there so that must be good. Harry must not be there. If he’s not there, it would make things easier for me. To just get in there, find Nathan, and just run away with him.

I parked my car like a mile away from the house behind a bush so if Nathan’s father wasn’t there, he wouldn’t see it when he came back. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll come back but hopefully by then, Nathan and I would be long gone.

The house was dark, there wasn’t a light on in the house. That’s a good sign, right? I sure do hope so.

As quietly as possible, I opened the door and closed it behind me. The door was unlocked, which was unusual but hey, I’m not complaining.

The front door leads into living room. Right in front of me was a stair case but I decided to look around the living room first. No sign of my love on the first floor so now, it’s time to search the second floor.

How many rooms were on the second floor? There must be like at least six. Why do they have so many rooms up on this floor if they only have four members in the family. But I was sure of one thing. He has to be up here. “Nathan?” I called out.

No answer.

“Nathan, it’s me. Are you up here?”

That’s when I heard him. “Jay, is that you?” I was a rather low whisper but it was loud enough for me to here.

The middle door on the right. That’s where his voice was coming from. I immediately ran up to it. “Yeah, it’s me.” Thank god I finally found him. “Are you okay?”

“Jay, you shouldn’t have come here.” What did he mean by that?

No time for that, I have to get him out before his father comes back. “No time for that, Nath. We need to get out of here now, before your father comes back.”

I tried to open the door but found it was locked and you need a key to open, which I didn’t have. “Fuck!” I muttered but I’m pretty sure Nathan heard it.

Needless to say, his father isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Who exactly leaves the front door unlocked when you’re obviously keeping someone locked up against their well? I’m not surprised though.

“Stand back, Nath.” I said, taking a few steps back before I kicked the door as hard as I could, forcing to open. I sprinted into the room; Nathan was standing by the bed so he was out of the way when I kicked the door open so he wasn’t hurt. He ran towards me, my arms wide open to scoop him up off his feet.

I can’t even begin to tell you how good it feels to finally have him back in my arms.

I set him back on his feet and we broke apart. My hands flew up to his face and cup both of his cheeks. “Are you okay?” I asked.

He nodded. “I’m fine,” he said, looking at me nervously. “You shouldn’t have come, Jay. I’m afraid of what may happen if my father finds you here.”

“I’m not leaving without you,” I told him. “I can’t be without you anymore. It was torture. I’m not going to lose you again. Not now, not ever.” I kissed the top of his head. “Come on, lets go. Before he comes back.”

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in direction of the stairs. Once we reached the bottom, I ran towards the door and opened it. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks with what I saw. There, standing right in front of me, was Harry Sykes. What freaked me out was what he had in his hand. He had a gun in his hand and he was pointing it right at me.

He laughed when he saw me. “I knew it.” He smirked. “I knew you’d come looking for him.”

I couldn’t say anything, I couldn’t even find it in myself to move. The only thing I could look at what was the gun.

"Dad, please." I heard Nathan plead from behind me but Harry never not once peeled his eyes away from me. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge Nathan. He was glaring at me the whole time.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" He ordered. I didn’t even think twice, I did exactly what he told me to. I put my hands in the air. I wasn’t going to do anything stupid and risk getting myself, or even worse, Nathan, shot. “Good, turn around and walk."

I did exactly that, I turned around and looked at Nathan. He was looking up at his father in horror. “Dad, please, don’t do this.”

Harry peeled his eyes away from me to look at Nathan but he never moved the gun. “Shut up, Nathan.” He ordered before taking a step inside and he closed the door behind him. He gestured with the gun to walk into the living room. “Get moving, now.” He ordered, reaching out with his other hand and harshly grabbed Nathan by the arm.

I turned around and walked into the living room, Harry dragging Nathan along behind me. I kept walking until I reached the dining room, which was adjacent to the living room. “Get down on your knees and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Slowly, I got down so I was kneeling. I put my hands behind my head.

I felt the gun up against the back of my head and I let out a strangled sob, tears falling freely down my cheeks. He’s going to kill me. I’m going to die.

“Dad. Please.” Nathan pleaded with his father. “If you really love me, you won’t do this.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” I could hear Harry laugh from directly behind me. I wanted to turn my head to look and see what was going on behind me but not with a gun being pointed at my head. “I’m doing this because I love you, Nathan.”

Nathan was crying, I could hear full on out sobbing from somewhere on my left. “No, if you really love me, you wouldn’t have done any of this. You wouldn’t be holding a gun to the love of my life’s head, threatening to shoot because of my mistake. Do you know what you will do to me if you pull that trigger and kill him? Please, dad, don’t do this.”

Harry sounded like he was going to cry any second. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done it for you, Nathan. You don’t even realize that, do you? You’re giving up everything I’ve done for you. All for him.” He said, pressing the gun into the back of my head a little more. I closed my eyes and let the tears keep coming. It’s not like I could stop them.”

Nathan was crying harder then ever but Harry went on. “I know what’s going to happen if I don’t do this. You’re going to run away with him and I’ll never see you again.” Wait, is Harry Sykes crying too? Sure sounds like he is. “I can’t lose you, Nathan, I just can’t.”

“You won’t, dad. I won’t leave. Just please, I beg you.”

“I’m not dumb, Nathan. It’s going to happen.”

“No, it won’t. I’ll do whatever you want me to, dad. I’ll go with you quietly and we can leave. I’ll cut Jay out of my life completely. I won’t put up any of a struggle. I won’t even look back. Just please, dad.” Nathan’s voice broke as he pleaded with his father to spare my life. “Please.”

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry moved the gun. I took a deep, relieved breath.

Then it sunk in on me. Harry was going to take Nathan away from me again and Nathan wouldn’t even fight back. He was going to go with Harry quietly. I’m going to lose him again, this time for good.

I can’t let this happen, I just can’t lose Nathan again.

Not even thinking, I turned around as fast as I could. Harry still held the gun in his hand but it was pointing down at the ground and I tried to grab it.

“Jay!” I heard Nathan shout but I couldn’t focus on anything else.

Soon, Harry and I were struggling over the gun. Nathan was begging for the both of us to stop but I couldn’t. I knew what was going to happen.

The gun went off and Nathan screamed. A few seconds later, Harry fell to the ground, having been shot in the stomach. That’s when I realized what I had done.

“NO!” Nathan shouted, dropping to his knees beside his father. “Dad,” Nathan cried, putting his hands over the bullet wound. He turned around and looked at me. “Call 911.” He pleaded with me. I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket and called for help.

“Stay with me, dad.” Nathan cried. Harry looked up at Nathan, his hand going up to his son’s face to cup his cheek. Nathan’s hand went up to his face over his father’s face. Harry smiled at Nathan and mouthed, “sorry” before his hand dropped from Nathan’s face and his body went still.

I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what happened and so did Nathan. He buried his face in his father’s chest and cried harder then ever.

All I could do is watch, knowing that I’m the reason why this happened.

_xxx_

Two years have passed and things have changed.

Nathan and I were still an item and now, we were living together. We had recently bought a house in London.

I got a job as a construction worker and Nathan decided to follow in his mother’s footsteps and become a music teacher. He was currently in his second year of college and it wouldn’t be long until he was finished.

I had finally gotten off after a long day of work to find Nathan standing on the back porch alone. “Hey.” I called out.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. “Hey,” he greeted me before turning his head to look out. Something was bothering him, I’m sure of that.

I slowly walked up behind him and let my arms wrap themselves around his waist. I gently kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder and I rested my chin on his shoulder. His hands went up over mine and he rested his head against mine.

I wish we could stay like this forever. I just love being able to hold him in my arms and I don’t want to lose this, ever.

"Are you okay?" I just had to know what was troubling him.

He nodded, “I’m fine, I’ve just been thinking. That’s all.”

“About what?” I couldn’t help but ask that.

He turned around in my arms so he was facing me. “About my dad.”

I closed my eyes. All though he’s said he never blamed me for what happened, I know he holds some sort of resentment against me. It was my fault that he lost his father. If I wasn’t so stupid and tried to grab the gun, it wouldn’t have happened.

I know he blames me for this, I just know it.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jay.” He said, grabbing my face and forced me to look him in the eye. “I don’t blame you for what happened. It was just an accident and I never blamed you.”

“I’m the reason why your father is dead, Nath.”

“You did what you had to do.” He told me, “If you didn’t, he would have taken me with him and I wouldn’t be here now. With you.”

With that, he pressed his lips to mine. My hand reached up and held his face as we kissed.

After a few seconds, I pulled away and smiled down at him. “I love you.” I smiled down at him. I meant those words with every fiber of my being. “I love you so much.”

He smiled at me. “I love you too.”

Maybe now’s the perfect time to make it official. How you may ask? Well, I’ve been planning this for a while, just wasn’t sure when I was going to do it but I feel like now is the.. perfect time. “I want to ask you something.”

“You know you can ask me anything.”

I grabbed both of his hands and held them in mine. “Do you remember what I told you? The night before? When we originally planned to run away together?”

He nodded. “I remember it word for word.”

I smiled. “I meant every single word back then. And I still do Nathan.” I took a deep breath. “I love you so much, you’re the most important person in life. Even if everyone in our families don’t agree with our relationship, I think we’ve proved them wrong. They kept saying this wouldn’t last. They were wrong, the love we have is forever.”

I let go of his hands and went through my back pocket, taking out the ring case. Yes, I am. I’m asking Nathan to marry me.

Slowly, I got down on one knee in front of him and opened the case. “Nathan Sykes,” I began. His hands went up to cover his mouth, tears in his eyes. I swear I’ve never seen him so happy. “Will you marr-”

I never even got the chance to finish the question because he fell to his knees and tackled me into a hug. My grip on the ring tightened as he kissed me of the lips.

He pulled away and smiled at me. “You don’t even have to ask.” I smiled. I knew exactly what this meant and I grinned. I swear, the smile on my face was so big, it threatened to tear my whole face in half. Both of us got off the ground and I lifted his hand, sliding the ring on his finger.

My life just couldn’t get any better. I’ve got a good job, I’ve got a place to live. But more importantly, I have Nathan.

And I’m never letting him go.


End file.
